Cuervo
by Nakokun
Summary: Último capítulo. Arashi tomará a su sucesor, en más de un sentido. Ni el dolor ni la muerte, propia o ajena, pueden separar a un Cuervo de su deseo de ser Sinigami. Violación, muerte, violencia, tortura, gore, y otras cosas fuertes.
1. Prólogo

Cuervo

.-.

.-.

Dark estaba seguro, como en todos sus robos, que conseguiría lo que quería. El museo estaba fuertemente vigilado, pero para él era un juego esquivar a los guardias. Pero hoy ese juego era algo aburrido, porque no había visto a Hiwatari ahí, por equis motivo (1)

Oh bueno, no se podía tener todo en la vida.

A través de las ventanas del museo, que pasaban veloces junto a él, podía ver la Luna llena, y un par de alas negras recortadas sobre ella. Sonrió, felicitando a Wiz por ser tan oportuno. Apretó con más fuerza el collar que había obtenido, y saltó por la ventana que había dejado abierta para poder escapar. La policía apareció por el otro lado del pasillo, pero no pudieron hacer nada.

-¡Wiz!- llamó Daisuke, feliz de poder irse del museo.

Las alas negras lo golpearon en la cara, desconcertando a ambos, y haciendo que cayeran dentro del museo. Sintieron que algo similar a una garra de un ave de rapiña les lastimaba el costado derecho de la parte baja del abdomen, y por un segundo, el segundo en que no tocaron el piso, no les dolió. Pero cuando cayeron, el dolor se extendió por todo su cuerpo, haciéndolos gritar.

Y sucedió: gritaron con las dos voces, parando en seco a los oficiales, que estaban a diez metros de ellos. Confundidos, miraron a la figura que se hallaba en la ventana, pensando que era un truco de Krad. Y entonces escucharon el grito de Hiwatari.

-¡Dark! ¡Quieto!- su voz sonaba como siempre, y Daisuke no entendía cómo era posible que no lo hubieran visto antes.

Miraron hacia la ventana, en donde Wiz los esperaba, inquieto, y decidieron no darle importancia a eso en ese momento. Escaparon con Wiz y el collar, cada quien con sus dudas a cuestas.

.-.

-¡Daisuke, Dark!- dijo Emiko, preocupada, al verlos llegar –Vi todo por televisión ¿Están bien?-

-Creo... – dijo Dark, entrando por la ventana, sintiéndose débil -... que no-

-¡Dark!- dijo Emiko, al ver que empezaba a caerse. Se adelantó y lo atrapó, y entonces notó la herida en su costado –¡Kosuke, Trowa, rápido, están heridos!-

Wiz daba vueltas, angustiado al ver la escena. Ahora que habían parado, se veía que la herida era más grave de lo que había pensado. La sangre ya no goteaba, sino que se había abierto con la caída brusca de Dark en casa, y empezaba a trazar pequeños ríos de sangre sobre el cuerpo del ladrón. Mientras Trowa y Emiko trataban de curar la herida, Kosuke intentaba reanimar a Dark.

-¡Que no se duerma!- ordenó Emiko.

La sangre había dejado de fluir, pero Daisuke –ahora era Daisuke- estaba muy débil, y parecía no reaccionar. Después de media hora, abrió los ojos a medias, adormilado. Miró a todos sin lograr ubicarse, y trato de levantarse, pero Emiko se lo impidió.

-No te levantés, estás muy débil y nos asustaste a todos. Mejor descansá-

-Quiero darme un baño- dijo el pelirrojo, y casi no se oyó.

-Mejor sería que te vayas a dormir, Dasuke- le dijo Kosuke, preocupado –Tuviste un accidente muy feo-

Daisuke asintió, y su padre lo levantó. Estaba muy débil para caminar, y lo llevó a su pieza. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, y Emiko lo desvistió y le puso la ropa para dormir. Trowa la dio un besito de buenas noches en la frente y, al fin se quedó solo.

Había algo que había traído del museo, y que no era la Gargantilla del Sol, que había ido a robar. Pero nadie sino él lo había visto, y eso le extrañó más que nada. Quizás la pasaron pro alto, porque pensaron que la había agarrado al vuelo, algo sin importancia, al menos considerando sus heridas. Quizás la había agarrado sin darse cuenta, como un intento de agarrarse a algo.

Tenía en las manos una pluma negra.

Pero era muy diferente a las de Dark.

Esta era grande, muy grande, casi de medio metro. Era lo más negro que había visto en su vida, como un pedacito de oscuridad hecho pluma. Pensó en el ser alado del museo. Quizás era de él, o ella, si es que tenía sexo. Quizás era un truco de Krad, aunque sabía que Hiwatari también lo había visto y no podía estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo. O quizás... Era otra cosa.

Dark estaba dormido, y podía sentir cómo le dolía el cuerpo. Decidió no pensar más en eso por esa noche y se durmió.

.-.

.-.

(1) Frase registrada a mi nombre.

Se admitir cuando fracasa uno de mis Fic, y "El lado oscuro de la Luna" estaba destinado a fracasar. No sólo no lo había terminado cuando lo publiqué en fanfiction, sino que no tenía idea clara del final, así que fue. La idea no era buena, el argumento era flojo y los personajes no eran del todo creíbles (yo tenía una tabla con todos los personajes al final de cada capítulo para poder orientarme) Por lo tanto, no valía la pena ser publicado ni leído, ni siquiera con el seudo-Shounen Ai entre Shinkuro y Yue.

Al Fic este en cuestión: el año pasado se me ocurrió el argumento para un cuento, titulado "Cuervo" basándome en el famoso poema de Edgar Allan Poe, en Raven-sama, y en ciertos acontecimientos de mi vida. Se lo pasé a Raven-sama y a Lilith, y les gustó a ambas: eso me alegró mucho, y hace poco hice una canción basada en el mismo cuento. En "Cuervo" aparece un ser con alas negras y, después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto me dije "Tiene las alas como Dark" y ahí apareció la idea. Esperemos que me vaya mejor con este Fanfic.

Ese es sólo el prólogo, para que vayan entrando a lo que va a ser la historia. Ya tengo el final decidido (en realidad, varios) así que sólo falta escribir.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	2. Capítulo 1

Cuervo

.-.

.-.

Daisuke sentía todo su cuerpo pesado, y no se levantó cuando abrió los ojos. Se quedó acostado en su cama, pensando en lo que les había pasado, mirando al techo. La herida se hacía notar con un dolor sordo en su costado derecho, y pensó que podrían haberlo envenenado.

El ladrón estaba callado, aunque Daisuke sabía que Dark estaba despierto mucho antes que él. Empezó a preocuparse por la herida, y trató de recordar si habían sentido algo extraño cuando sucedió el encuentro con... ése ser. Quizás era otro como ellos, otro Dark o Krad, o, quizás, un ser que viniera a causar más daño de lo que cualquiera de ellos podría...

"¿Por qué no tratás de calmarme, Dark?" le preguntó mentalmente al ladrón.

"Porque ya estás grande como para que te mime, Dai-kun, tenés dieciséis y contando" respondió Dark, con las mismas ganas.

"Entonces, ¿no estoy envenenado?"

"No te puedo responder, pero algo nos hicieron"

"¿Qué era eso?"

Ambos sabían de qué hablaban.

"No sé"

"¿Vos podés ver la pluma?" dijo Daisuke, girando su cabeza hacia su mesa de luz, en donde estaba la pluma, recta, rígida y tan negra como la noche.

"¿Qué pluma?"

"No te hagas, Dark"

"Te digo en serio, no veo ninguna pluma"

"Esa negra que está ahí, no es como las de Wiz"

"Daisuke, creo que estás envenenado, estás viendo cosas"

"Cosas que puedo tocar"

"No creo que puedas levantar el brazo para comprobarlo, así que mejor descansá"

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Daisuke, en voz alta, viendo su reloj.

Cinco y media de la tarde.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió. Nunca había dormido tanto, ni siquiera cuando había tenido ésa batalla con Krad en la playa, cuando fueron de excursión. Le preguntó a Dark si había usado magia, pero ambos sabían que no. Sólo quería asegurarse que estaba lo suficientemente cuerdo como para seguir su vida.

Su madre llegó poco después de las seis. Se la veía muy preocupada, y no lo dejó hablar mientras lo abrazaba. Le trajo una taza de té con leche y galletitas de agua. Daisuke las comió sin ganas, y la actitud distante de su hijo la alarmó.

-Daisuke, ya llamé a un doctor, y viene para acá- le dijo Emiko, tomándole la mano.

-Ah- y nada más.

-Hijo, nos tienes muy preocupados, hasta el abuelo llamó desde Osaka-

-¿Ya encontró la otra parte del pergamino?- preguntó Daisuke, volviendo la cabeza hacia su madre, interesado.

-No, pero ha encontrado más pistas sobre su paradero-

-¿Y por qué es tan importante? Creía que no nos interesaban los libros... –

-Los antiguos sí, Daisuke, en especial cuando hablan de nuestra familia. Ya sabés, orgullo Niwa-

-Ah, sí-

"Daisuke, hasta yo me doy cuenta que hoy tenés menos actitud que un daikon (1)"

"Dejame de joder"

Emiko se había retirado, pero podía oír su voz abajo, hablando con el doctor. Dark se quedó mudo, sin poder creer que Daisuke era quien le había hablado así. Es más, empezaba a creer que desconocía esas palabras.

"Decidido: estás envenenado"

.-.

Reposo por una semana entera, nada de esforzarse ni de emociones fuertes, que no saliera de noche y que no viera a otras personas: al único que parecía molestarle todo eso era a Dark. Daisuke no sentía nada en especial, ni siquiera la alarma por no tener sentimientos. Pensó que, con el correr de los días, todo volvería a ser normal.

O, quizás, esa fuera su nueva normalidad.

Riku vino a verlo, pero no pudo estar a menos de tres metros. También Saehara y Wiz, pero las órdenes habían sido claras, y Emiko se había prometido hacerlas cumplir a rajatabla. Riku le traía las tareas, y Daisuke, levantado a medias por una pila de almohadas, las hacía sin pensar en anda más que en eso.

Al segundo día, Kosuke, su padre, decidió ir a hablar con él de hombre a hombre. Le pidió a Dark que los dejara solos, y miró por un rato los ojos vacíos de su hijo.

-Daisuke, ¿hay algo que no nos hayas dicho hasta ahora?- lo dijo tranquilo, tomando la mano de su hijo.

Daisuke le contó todo de nuevo, sobre ése ser negro con alas, y cómo lo había lastimado en el costado. La herida ya había cerrado, pero no podría hacer ejercicios fuertes por dos semanas. Y le contó que hubo algo que él podía ver y Dark no, además del collar.

-¿Qué es Daisuke?- preguntó su padre, interesado.

-Un pedazo de noche-

-¿Qué?-

-Un pedazo de oscuridad hecho pluma- y señaló la mesa de luz, en donde estaba, bien visible, la pluma negra.

Kosuke se quedó helado, intentando dominarse. Después salió de la habitación de su hijo, y Daisuke escuchó murmullos apagados en la planta baja. No le importaba demasiado.

.-.

-Quiero hablar con vos-

Esa frase los sorprendió a ambos, pero el único al que Hiwatari podía ver era a Daisuke. El pelirrojo se dio vuelta en su banco y miró a Satoshi, quien le devolvía una mirada fría. Estaban solos, ya era hora de irse y el pelirrojo se había retrasado, dejando de guardar sus útiles parea ver, soñador, por la ventana. Pensaba en un ser de alas negras... ¿Otro Dark?

-¿En qué... te puedo ayudar?- le preguntó, recobrando la compostura.

-Ése ser de alas negras te hizo eso- señaló su costado derecho –y estás muy cambiado. Hasta Seaehara se queda callado cuando lo mirás-

-Eso no es mi culpa-

-No sos vos mismo. Ése ser te metió algo que hace que actúes así-

-Por favor, decime algo que no me hayan dicho antes-.

-¿Qué es lo que ves que el resto no puede ver?-

-Una pluma negra-

Silencio.

-Daisuke- estaba usando su nombre, y eso lo sorprendió -¿Una pluma negra, como si fuera un pedazo de oscuridad?- respiraba lento, pero el pelirrojo notó que le temblaban las manos.

-Si-

Todo vestigio de color abandonó el rostro de Hiwatari, y hasta Dark se alarmó al ver eso. Satoshi se levantó como un autómata y tomó su mochila, sin mirar de nuevo a Daisuke. El ladrón prefirió irse, no quería saber qué era lo que pensaba Daisuke, y dejó solo al pelirrojo, o al menos eso creía.

Escuchó el aleteo de algo grande en la ventana, y giró la cabeza.

Lo primero que vio fue una cosa de su estatura, pero decir que era pálido sería quedarse corto: era un ser blanco, más blanco que la misma nieve, y sólo podía ver sus manos, sus pies y su rostro. El resto estaba cubierto de plumas, como la que Daisuke tenía en su habitación. Se quedó petrificado, viéndolo, porque parecía ser varón. Un varón japonés de su edad, más o menos.

Cuando ése ser puso uno de sus blancos pies en el aula, Daisuke reaccionó. Tratando de alejarse, y tropezando con la silla de la otra fila, llamó a Dark. El ser se acercaba, lento pero seguro, y apenas pudo sentir la voz del ladrón antes que ése ser le tocara la frente con un dedo.

Fue como si agua helada se expandiera por todo su cuerpo, empezando por su frente. Dark se alejó, o era apartado, y Daisuke sintió cómo ése ser bajaba su mano hasta el medio de su pecho y lo empujaba, haciendo que quedara echado sobre el piso, boca arriba. Y vio cómo se inclinaba hacia él. Así de cerca, podía sentir que todo ése ser estaba demasiado frío, como si fuera de hielo y nieve. Y se estaba acercando a su rostro.

La mano que lo había empujado ahora estaba agarrando una de las de Daisuke, y la otra le acariciaba la cara. El pelirrojo temblaba, y no sólo era por el frío y el miedo. No quería saber lo que iba a hacer con él, pero podía suponerlo. El ser, que tenía dos pares de alas negras en la espalda, casi tapaba el cuerpo de ambos, sumergiéndolos en la oscuridad. Sus ojos eran dos pozos vacíos sin expresión, como si estuviera muerto. Y es que _no sentía que nada de ése ser estuviera vivo_, se estremeció Daisuke.

-¿Quién sos?- le preguntó el pelirrojo, ahora sí, con miedo.

El ser detuvo el viaje de su mano por el pecho de Daisuke y lo miró a los ojos. Estuvo así por un largo rato, y cuando abrió la boca para responder, se escucharon unos pasos y algo lo golpeó en la cara.

-¡FUERA BICHO!- la voz de Hiwatari sonaba más que alarmada, pero Daisuke no pudo identificar bien qué era.

El ser miró con el ceño fruncido al intruso antes de salir volando pro la ventana, dándole una última mirada al pelirrojo, de nuevo sin expresión.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó a Daisuke, ayudándolo a levantarse. Dark volvió, vociferando contra ése pajarraco.

-Si... Creo-

No entendía nada, pero creía saber con quién se había encontrado la última noche, en el museo.

.-.

.-.

(1) Daikon es un nabo gigante, que se caracteriza por ser muy insípido. Se les llama daikons a los actores de teatro japonés que son muy malos, inexpresivos, cosa muy poco frecuente porque se exige un gran nivel en el teatro kabuki y noh (cada uno representado por sólo hombre ó sólo mujeres)

Este Fanfic está ambientado después de la saga de "La segunda mano del tiempo" Como no he visto el Anime (pero tengo todos los tomos del Manga hasta la fecha editados en Argentina) estará basado en los hechos ocurridos sobre el papel. Habrá de todo un poco, y si bien ya tengo decidido el final (que no se le ocurrió a nadie ponerlo en un Fanfic de DNAngel hasta ahora, creo) no estoy segura de las relaciones entre los personajes (¿shounen ai? ¿shoujo? ¿yaoi?) ni entre qué personajes. El tiempo dirá.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	3. Capítulo 2

Cuervo

.-.

.-.

"Ahora no me vas a poder decir que no viste nada Dark" le decía Daisuke, ya en su casa, cuando los gritos de su madre por haberlo visto venir con Hiwatari se hubieran apagado.

"Te lo digo por enésima vez: no vi una mierda de lo que decís" respondió el ladrón, harto.

"Dark, decime ¿sos o te hacés? Estuvo prácticamente sobre mí, y vos te... alejaste. No me digas que no sentiste eso"

"Eso sí lo sentí, sé que hay algo que nos apartó, pero _yo no puedo verlo_ Metéte eso en la cabeza, nene"

Daisuke se sentó en la cama, repuesto de la impresión. Por lo menos ahora sabía que lo que veía no era una ilusión. Lo que le había sorprendido bastante era que Hiwatari lo pudo ver, pero Dark no. Y Satoshi debió haber sentido algo para volver casi corriendo, a juzgar por las pisadas que había oído cuando tenía a ésa cosa encima.

Cosa que se parecía bastante a él...

Si él hubiese sido una especie de vampiro.

Sacudió la cabeza. Los vampiros no existían, y, en caso contrario, no aparecían de día. Y no creía que tuvieran el cuerpo de hielo, porque esa fue la impresión que le dio. Dark le dijo que era imposible que él, el legendario ladrón, existiera, y más en la forma en la que existía y, sin embargo, así estaban. Pero Daisuke no le prestaba atención.

"¿Una pluma negra, como si fuera un pedazo de oscuridad?" sí, Hiwatari sabía algo y no era nada bueno, a juzgar por cómo reaccionó después. No le había dicho nada cuando lo había traído a su casa, y su madre empezó a hacer un escándalo cuando los vio llegar. Hiwatari desapareció rápido.

Y sabía algo de ése "bicho" como lo había llamado.

.-.

Dos noches después, salió a un nuevo trabajo. Se sentía bien el volver a volar después de dos semanas y media de inactividad, y el aire fresco de la noche tenía un olor especial, que no había percibido antes. Dark estaba ansioso por poner sus pies en el museo, y llevarse un par de aros hechos en ónice. No era tanto el valor monetario, sino artístico de los aros, lo que los volvía una pieza codiciada.

Daisuke miraba nervioso cada tanto para todos lados, tratando de no pensar en ése ser tan frío que había tenido _demasiado_ cerca para su gusto. Pero al llegar al museo, no vieron nada parecido, y Dark se dispuso a actuar. Ésta vez pudieron ver a Hiwatari, que se escondía tras un uniforme de la policía. Y se notaba algo nervioso.

Daisuke prefirió dejar que Dark se encargara, lo cual no podía poner más feliz al ladrón. Mantuvo a los policías de aquí para allá, desconcertándolos, hasta que se cansaron de correr. Tomó los aros y pensó en salir por la ventana, pero el recuerdo de ése ser lo detuvo. Dio media vuelta y empezó a subir a la terraza, esperando que nadie estuviera ahí.

Y no había nadie.

Ni policías, ni el "bicho", ni Hiwatari. Parecía demasiado fácil y Dark se puso en guardia. Pero no pasó nada, y pudieron llegar a casa sin problemas.

Y ahí fue que se enteraron sobre lo que había salido mal.

.-.

"Se desconocen las causas, aunque las pericias preliminares parecen tener una base firme: ataques a corazón, en casi todos los casos causados por hipotermia" anunciaba la periodista por televisión. Se estaban llevando los cuerpos de los policías hallados en la terraza, cubiertos por sábanas. Daisuke sintió un gran alivio al comprobar que Saehara y su padre estaban bien, porque vio a los dos hablando con el conductor de una de las ambulancias que había llegado al museo.

"Esta es la gota que derramó el vaso. Dark ahora es un asesino, y como tal debe ser capturado y juzgado. Las vidas humanas que se llevó no podrán ser devueltas..." decía el padre de Saehara.

Daisuke –ahora había vuelto a ser él- no podía cerrar la boca. Dark no podía hablar, y tampoco entendía qué era lo que había pasado.

-Dark... – le dijo Emiko, seria -¿qué pasó?-

-No tengo idea- respondió el ladrón, a través de Daisuke –Cuando íbamos a salir por la ventana, recordé a ése "bicho" y decidí salir por el techo... No había nadie ahí-

-Lo que vieron los periodistas- dijo Kosuke, con las manos cruzadas bajo la barbilla -fue al legendario ladrón Dark salir volando del techo, en donde cinco policías muertos estaban amontonados debajo de una lona. No creo que lo hayas hecho, Dark (y no sólo porque son incapaces de hacer algo así) pero no entiendo quién pudo haber sido-

-Quizás fue el "bicho" que Daisuke dice que vio- comentó el ladrón.

"¡Dark! ¡Eso es!" Daisuke temblaba, y su madre lo abrazó, asustada –Quizás haya sido ése ser... Aunque no tengo pruebas para culparlo, no se me ocurre otro-

El abuelo, quien había vuelto apenas la noche anterior, lo miró un rato, y después habló.

-Daisuke, sé que hay algo que no nos dijiste, por cualquier motivo. ¿Qué es?-

El pelirrojo tomó aire y contestó.

-Cuando ése ser nos atacó, ambos lo vimos. Pero después, cuando entró en el aula, Dark no lo vio, pero Hiwatari sí, y vino corriendo antes que pudiera hacerme algo. Además, hay algo que guardo desde el primer encuentro, que sólo yo puedo ver, hasta ahora. Es una pluma negra, y Hiwatari me preguntó si era una pluma negra, casi con las mismas palabras que yo pensé al verla bien por primera vez-

Silencio.

-¿Dijiste un pluma negra?- le preguntó el abuelo, despacio.

-Si- dijo Daisuke.

-¿Y ambos la tocaron?-

-Estábamos transformados, y Dark era quien dominaba entonces, cuando sentimos el golpe-

Más silencio.

-Daisuke, andá a dormir. Tenemos que discutir algunos asuntos- le dijo su padre.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió por lo seco de la despedida, pero no protestó. Subió a acostarse y se durmió, pensando en todo lo que había pasado. Ahora Dark quedaba fichado como asesino, y cada vez que lo vieran lo señalarían como tal. ¿Qué pensaría Risa? ¿Y cómo la iba a mirar a la cara mañana?

Después que se durmieran, se escucharon los sollozos de su madre en la planta baja.

.-.

Era muy parecido al mundo de su cuadro, pero, a la vez, muy diferente. En aquél, era de día y había otros seres: Freedert, pájaros, guardias... Pero en éste mundo lo único que daba luz era la Luna llena, y no se veían signos de vida en el bosque de pinos en el que se encontraba.

Daisuke no tenía miedo ni sentía frío. Debió haber sentido algo, porque no sentía nada, pero ni siquiera se extrañó. Estaba caminando en la nieve, sus pies descalzos no dejaban huellas y no había viento que moviera los copos de nieve que no dejaban de caer. No sabía adónde iba ni por qué lo hacía, pero alguien lo estaba llamando.

El paisaje nevado contrastaba con las piedras de la cueva, y Daisuke entró, sin pararse a pensar qué podía estar esperándolo adentro.

Antes de ver el negro plumaje, sabía que lo encontraría ahí. La oscuridad de sus plumas hacía que la oscuridad de la cueva pareciera luminosa.

-Cuervo- dijo, al ver al ser en el fondo de la cueva, sentado sobre una piedra chata -¿Qué estás haciendo?-

El ser no le contestó, y en principio, no lo miró. Después de un rato, levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron. Miraba con curiosidad al recién llegado, moviendo la cabeza como si fuera un pájaro. La nieve no llegaba hasta ése lugar, y si bien el frío era mucho, ninguno temblaba. Daisuke sintió una invitación, y caminó hacia el ser, quien abrió las alas. Se sentó muy cerca, y las dos alas lo cubrieron. Su torso desapareció entre los brazos y las alas del ser, pero no le molestó. Ni siquiera sentía el frío del pecho contra su espalda, por como estaban apoyados. El ser puso su cabeza sobre el hombro del pelirrojo.

-Soy un Cuervo, sí- dijo el ser, con voz fría.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Lo mismo pregunto-

-Soy Daisuke Niwa-

-Y yo soy Arashi (1)-

Silencio.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le preguntó el pelirrojo, al sentir que el abrazo se estrechaba más -¿Por qué nos golpeaste en el museo?-

-Ese no eras vos. Era Dark. Y él no me interesa-

-¿Qué?-

-Él no me importa. Es un ser transversal, pero vos no. Sos único, y eso es lo que me interesa-

-¿Yo te intereso?- Daisuke giró la cabeza para mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos.

-Mucho más de lo que podrías llegar a pensar-

Arashi acercó su cara, y abrió el pico. Su lengua raspaba como una lija, pero el pelirrojo no podía escapar de la cárcel de sus brazos. Eso si hubiera tenido ganas de escapar, porque ni siquiera sentía el deseo de irse.

-¿Qué hacés?- preguntó, después de un rato.

-Sólo podré tener lo que quiero cuando vuelvas a ser vos. O vos o él, y yo te prefiero a vos- la misma voz monótona, resonaba en las paredes de la cueva –Me caés mucho mejor, aunque él estaría más dispuesto-

-¿De quién hablás?-

-Ya lo sabrás-

.-.

.-.

(1) Arashi es un nombre unisex en Japón (en X Arashi es una chica y en Paradise Kiss es varón) Concordaba con la imagen andrógina del Cuervo, así que le puse ese nombre, que significa tormenta.

Otra de mis fuentes de inspiración, que no mencioné antes, es el manga Death Note. Jorobar, que pocas veces un Manga me atrapó tanto como ése. Estoy contentísima, porque en agosto estrenan la película en Japón, y el actor que hace de Raito se le parece bastante, dentro de todo. Lo único que espero es que los yanquis no la hagan mierda, como pasó con Ringu. Quiero ver...

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	4. Capítulo 3

Cuervo

.-.

.-.

La ventana de su pieza estaba abierta, y de nuevo la sensación de vacío lo llenaba. Daisuke no reaccionó cuando Dark le habló, como si no existiera. Primero el ladrón se ofendió, pero después empezó a asustarse, más cuando vio la cara pálida de Daisuke en el espejo del baño en vez de la suya.

Vacío era la palabra que mejor lo describiría. No había nada en sus ojos negros, y la palidez en la piel se asemejaba a la del Cuervo. Cuando bajó a desayunar para ir a la escuela, su madre dio un grito al verlo.

-¡Daisuke!- corrió hacia él y le tomó el rostro, más angustiada que nunca. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, y entonces el pelirrojo reaccionó.

-¿Qué pasa?- tomó las manos de su madre para tranquilizarla.

Sintió cómo su cuerpo recuperaba algo de su temperatura habitual, y cobró conciencia que sus ojos no era negros, ni su piel pálida como había visto en el espejo hace un rato. Recordó el sueño con Arashi, y empezó a respirar agitado.

-¡Daisuke!- su padre se acercó y lo tomó de los hombros, agarrándolo para que no cayera. Wiz aleteaba a su alrededor, angustiado.

Cuando pudo volver a ponerse de pie, se tomó la cabeza con las manos. Sentía como si se hubiera metido en un baño caliente, y hasta sus neuronas volvieron a su temperatura habitual. Y dolía. Pero no como el dolor causado por la magia, sino por algo mucho más profundo.

-Sentáte, Daisuke, antes que te desmayes- le dijo Emiko, llevándolo a un sillón.

Cuando se sentó, Wiz se le posó en un hombro, y frotó su hocico contra el cuello de Daisuke. Lo agarró con cuidado y empezó a acariciarlo, sintiendo la suave y tibia piel del animalito bajo sus dedos. Eso terminó de clamarlo. Cerró los ojos y los abrió con lentitud, mirando a su madre a los ojos.

-Ya pasó, mamá-

Pero su madre se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada.

-No Daisuke- dijo su padre –Esto está lejos de terminar-

.-.

El abuelo Daiki trajo el pergamino que había estado buscando por tanto tiempo. Había costado conseguirlo, pero valía la pena, según había dicho. Lo puso sobre la mesa y lo desenrolló, mostrando a Daisuke el dibujo de un ser de alas y cuerpo cubierto de plumas negras, salvo en los pies, las manos y la cara.

-Daisuke, ¿es este el ser que viste?- le preguntó a su nieto, despacio.

-Si- respondió el pelirrojo. Su madre ahogó un sollozo.

-¿Lo has visto más de una vez, y no sólo cuando estabas despierto?-

-Si, y lo vi en un sueño que tuve anoche-

Silencio.

-Daisuke, ¿dónde está la pluma?-

-En mi pieza, sobre mi mesa de luz-

-Taéla-

El pelirrojo fue a su pieza y agarró la pluma, con cuidado. Se sentía fría al tacto, y se detuvo un momento a verla. Parecía una joya de ónice, tallada por el mejor de los joyeros. Pero bajó las escaleras y fue a mostrarles la pluma a su familia.

-Acá está-

Se la dio a su abuelo, quien miró extrañado la mano de Daisuke. Tanteó, como si no la viera, hasta que tocó la pluma, y se estremeció. Su nieto sabía lo que se sentía al tocarla, y no le extrañó que su abuelo sintiera frío. La examinó con cuidado, y después de un rato se la pasó a su hija y a Kosuke.

Daisuke esperaba, sin saber qué sentir. Dark estaba callado, pero se notaba que estaba expectante. Wiz se posó en su falda y Daisuke empezó a acariciarlo distraído, esperando el veredicto.

-Daisuke, lo que viste es un Cuervo- le dijo Daiki, después de unos momentos –Por lo general, sólo se dejan ver a una sola persona, por lo que no es raro que Dark no pueda verlo- el ladrón bufó –Pero lo que no sabemos es por qué Hiwatari pudo verlo también-

-¿Tiene algo que ver con la pluma?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Sí, y mucho- dijo su madre, más calmada –Sólo pueden verlos los seres que tengan contacto con algo del Cuervo, como esta pluma-

-Pero entonces, ¿por qué se acercó a mí?- eligió bien las palabras para no revolver el avispero.

-Daisuke- su madre le tomó la mano –Hay algunas cosas sobre los Cuervos que no sabés, y que te tenemos que decir- tomó aire y su hijo esperó –Primero, son seres solitarios y fríos. Segundo, son la fase intermedia entre dos estados. Y tercero... – cerró los ojos un momento –Anuncian la muerte a quien puede verlos-

Daisuke pestañeó, tratando de asimilar la información.

-Pero hay otras cosas- dijo Kusuke –Sólo aparecen de a uno. Tienen poderes mágicos como Dark y Krad, pero desde otro... enfoque, se podría decir-

-¿Tienen algo que ver con los vampiros?- quiso saber Daisuke.

-Se parecen bastante, pero aparentan ignorarse entre sí, porque les conviene a ambas razas- dijo el abuelo y lo miró a los ojos –Daisuke, los Cuervos sólo rondan a los seres que van a morir en un año o menos. Pero sólo aparecen vestidos con plumas cuando van a pelear, por lo general –

-Pero yo soñé que estaba conmigo y estaba cubierto de plumas- se le escapó al pelirrojo.

-¿Has soñado con el Cuervo?-

-Anoche. Dijo llamarse Arashi-

Silencio.

-Daisuke, ¿estabas muy triste cuando apareció?- le preguntó su madre.

-¿Eh?- la pregunta lo tomó de sorpresa.

-Que si estabas triste cuando viste por primera vez a Arashi-

Daisuke pensó antes de responder.

-No- dijo al fin.

Un suspiro de alivio escapó de los labios de su madre, y lo abrazó con fuerza. Wiz salió de entre los dos, medio aplastado.

-Que bien, Daisuke, me había asustado tanto... – dijo Emiko.

-¿Y por qué? ¿Qué pasa?- quiso saber el pelirrojo.

-Eso quiere decir que lo pudiste ver sólo porque te dio una de sus plumas. Cuando te golpeó, te dio la pluma que está aquí, y por eso lo puedes ver. Eso quiere decir que no morirás en menos de un año. ¡Hijo, me asusté tanto!-

Lo abrazó con más fuerza y empezó a sollozar. Kosuke se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro a cada uno, incapaz de disimular que compartía el alivio de su esposa. Daiki estaba con una mano en el pecho, aliviado.

-Eso explica el por qué amanecías pálido, Daisuke- dijo Kosuke, apartándose –Cuando tienes un accesorio del Cuervo, pero no sos el que está destinado a morir, suceden cosas extrañas, como dolores intensos de cabeza o palidez extrema-

-Pero si no soy yo, ¿entonces eso quiere decir...?-

Se calló enseguida, consciente de lo que iba a decir. Su madre se preocupó al sentir su temblor, y las lágrimas rodar por el rostro de su hijo. Sabía lo que iba a decir, pero no quería decirlo. El único que había visto a Arashi aparte de él era Hiwatari. ¿Acaso sabría lo que le esperaba?

-Eso quiere decir... Que Hiwatari va a morir en menos de un año-

Emiko se apartó, mirándolo a la cara.

-Tengo que decírselo- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Es tu decisión Daisuke- dijo Daiki, serio –No podemos decirte lo que tenés que hacer, porque es algo personal entre ambos. Ni siquiera Dark puede-

"¡Ey, que ése bicho de mierda me debe varias!" gritó el ladrón en la cabeza de Daisuke, haciendo que se agarrara la cabeza "Me inculpó de asesinato, ¿te acordás?"

-Pero eso no explica por qué mató a los policías... – dijo el pelirrojo.

-Es cierto. Debe haber alguna explicación, pero no podemos encontrarla ahora- dijo Daiki –Y por cierto, ¿no tenés escuela hoy?-

.-.

Cuando Daisuke se encontró con Hiwatari en el aula, sus miradas se cruzaron. Satoshi parecía tan ausente como siempre, pero la mirada preocupada y seria de Daisuke no se le pasaba por alto. En el primer recreo, Daisuke quiso hablar con Satoshi, pero Riku lo encontró primero y quería hablar con él.

Cuando se quiso acordar, el recreo ya había terminado, y no había podido hablar con Satoshi. Entre idas y vueltas, llegó el final del día de clase y no lo había encontrado. Salió corriendo apenas pudo, buscando a Hiwatari, pero como no lo encontró, se fue hacia su casa, pese a los chillidos de Dark, quien le decía que eso era mala idea.

"¡Te digo que es una locura, y sé que no sos estúpido!" gritaba el ladrón.

"Se trata de la vida de una persona, Dark, y eso es más importante"

"¿Acaso la vida de Hiwatari es más importante que la tuya?"

"¿Y qué va a pasar con Krad si Satoshi desaparece?" Dark se calló en seco "Son varias las vidas que corren peligro, así que no me vas a parar" corrió un poco más rápido, hacia el departamento de Hiwatari "Además, ¿no querías limpiar tu nombre? Esta es una buena forma de empezar a hacerlo"

.-.

.-.

Ya decidí cómo va a ir la cosa y las relaciones entre los personajes. Tengo escritos varios capítulos adelantados, así que no va a haber problemas con este Fanfic.

Y hablando de eso, necesitaba un quiebre. Tenía muchas ideas pero no para los Fanfics que estoy escribiendo, pero ésta era una idea demasiado buena como para dejarla así nomás. Así que me dije "má sí, yo la escribo" y aquí está. Es un escape a todo el vapor que tenía por diversos motivos de presión. Me alegra que haya gustado tanto

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	5. Capítulo 4

Cuervo

.-.

.-.

Lo encontró en su departamento, trabajando en su laptop. No había ido a la estación de policía, por suerte para Daisuke. Dark estaba callado, pero el pelirrojo sentía una mezcla extraña de cosas dentro del ladrón, como si no supiera bien qué pensar.

-Hiwatari, necesito hablar con vos de algo muy importante-

Satoshi lo miró sin decir una palabra, y se hizo a un lado, dejándolo pasar.

-¿Qué se te ofrece, Niwa?- preguntó, cuando ambos se sentaron en la cocina (único lugar en donde había dos sillas en la misma habitación)

-Hiwatari, sé que vos sabés algo sobre ése... Cuervo. Y hay algunas cosas... que tengo que decirte-

Hubo un silencio tenso, al menos para Daisuke. Dark se había ido, no quería estar ahí.

-Creo que ambos sabemos cosas en común al respecto- pausa -¿qué te dijeron en tu casa?-

-Eh... – eso lo tomó un poco por sorpresa –bueno, me mostraron un dibujo y me preguntaron si era el ser que había visto. Me preguntaron si lo había visto más de una vez, y no sólo despierto, y me pidieron que les mostrar la pluma. Después me dijeron que era un Cuervo, y que podía verlo porque me había dado esa pluma. Que eran solitarios, fríos, la fase intermedia entre dos estados, que sólo aparecen de a uno... Y que tienen magia, además que no se llevaban bien con los vampiros- Satoshi lo miró –Eh... ¿Vos no creerás en vampiros y ésas cosas, por casualidad?-

-Por casualidad me tocó llevar a un ser transversal dentro de mí, y eso es algo imposible-

Daisuke se acordó de algo.

-¿Qué es eso de _ser transversal_? Lo mencionó Arashi cuando soñé con él-

Satoshi lo miró, alarmado.

-¿Has _soñado_ con el cuervo?_-_

-Si, una vez... Y me dijo algunas cosas raras. Dijo... Dijo que Dark no le interesaba, y que yo era más interesante que el otro. Y creo que ése otro sos vos. Dijo que me prefería a mí pero que... Que el otro estaría más dispuesto-

Silencio.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó Hiwatari. Le temblaban un poco las manos.

-No. Mis padres y el abuelo me dijeron que aparecían cubiertos de plumas cuando peleaban, pero no tenía intenciones de luchar contra mí, o al menos eso aparentaba. Y después me preguntaron algo raro- miró a Satoshi -¿Estabas muy triste la primera vez que lo viste, Satoshi?-

Abrió los ojos, sorprendido. En los últimos días lo estaba haciendo muy seguido, pero esta vez su boca también se abrió. Escondió sus manos debajo de la mesa, porque el temblor ya era indisimulable. Pero la voz era firme cuando respondió.

-Si-

Daisuke respiró hondo.

-Satoshi, vine para decirte algunas cosas que me alarmaron mucho. Me dijeron que el Cuervo sólo aparece frente a una persona. Ésa persona moriría en un año o menos y... –

-Ya lo sé-

Daisuke paró en seco, sorprendido. Miró a Satoshi, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Aparentaba estar tranquilo, y su cara volvía a ser la máscara de hielo de siempre. Pero Daisuke lo miraba incrédulo.

-Sé que sólo la persona que morirá puede verlo, a menos que toques un objeto (como la pluma) del Cuervo. Y es por eso que has estado pálido en las mañanas, y no me extrañaría que Dark no haya podido soñar con vos-

-Pero... Los policías-

-Eso no puedo explicarlo. No soy un Cuervo. Pero sí se cosas sobre los Cuervos que no sabés-

Corto silencio.

-Para empezar, no son ni buenos ni malos, pero, cuando su "elegido" muere, se comen toda la carne de tu cuerpo. No tocan nada más, pero tu esqueleto queda limpio. Después de cierta cantidad de cuerpos comidos, evolucionan a su siguiente etapa: shinigamis (1) Pero para eso, un nuevo Cuervo, un "novato" si se quiere, debe devorar el cuerpo del Cuervo que fue su "maestro"- Daisuke se estremeció –Supongo que les debe doler, pero sin eso no pueden ser shinigamis y no evolucionan-

Daisuke no podía creer lo que oía. No sólo Satoshi sabía lo del Cuervo (y había adivinado todo lo que le había pasado) sino que se lo tomaba con calma.

Momento.

Antes había estado muy nervioso.

-Hiwatari, ¿por qué temblabas al principio?-

Satoshi lo miró a través de sus anteojos.

-Porque creía que vos estabas más triste que yo-

"Daisuke, esto me da mala espina" Dark había vuelto, y empezaba a preocuparse.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó el pelirrojo, incrédulo.

-Que podías ser vos el elegido del Cuervo. Y que hayas soñado con él no es bueno-

-¿Por qué no es bueno?-

-Porque un Cuervo puede predecir la muerte, pero eso no significa que quien lo vea primero sea su elegido-

Daisuke dio un respingo.

-¿Qué querés decir con eso?-

-Que podrá anunciar mi muerte, pero eso no significa que yo vaya a ser un Cuervo- miró al pelirrojo -¿No te dijeron cómo se reproducen los Cuervos?-

-No-

-Teóricamente forman un nuevo cuerpo a partir de tus restos, y de una de sus plumas. Plumas que van cubriendo tu cuerpo y, en ocasiones, pueden formar ropa, zapatos y accesorios varios, y pasarían por góticos, porque siempre tienen ése estila. Como hacen esto de noche, no es extraño que sean pálidos. Y el nuevo Cuervo no necesariamente será aquél al que anuncian la muerte-

-Y... y eso qué...- Hiwatari lo interrumpió.

-Pero para ser realmente Cuervo, el "aprendiz" debe comerse el cuerpo de su "maestro" como te dije antes- miró a Daisuke -¿Por qué estás así? Después de todo la muerte es algo que les llega a todos (2)-

-Pero... Pero Satoshi- Hiwatari lo miró -¿Es que no vas a pelear? ¿Vas a dejarlo correr así nomás?-

-¿Y qué debería hacer?-

-¡Luchar!- Daisuke se levantó, golpeando la mesa -¡Es tu vida la que está en juego!-

-¿Y a alguien le importa mi vida?-

El pelirrojo se quedó helado. Dark también y, por primera vez, sintieron lo mismo hacia Satoshi: miedo.

-¿Qué querés decir?- la voz le temblaba.

-Que a nadie le importa mi vida, sino lo que pueden obtener de mí. Ya no soy un Hikari, soy "Satoshi Hiwatari", un objeto, propiedad de mi "padre"-

-¡Vos no sos un objeto! ¡Sos una persona!-

-¿Y a alguien le importo?-

-¡A MÍ ME IMPORTÁS! ¡Sos mi amigo y...!-

Satoshi lo cortó con una mirada

-Es precisamente por eso por lo que no me importa morir-

Daisuke se levantó y salió corriendo, dando un portazo.

.-.

.-.

(1) Literalmente "dios de la muerte"

(2) Famosísima frase mejicana.

Buenas y santas, heme aquí con otro capítulo del Fanfic. Me alegró mucho el que haya movido un poco las cosas (y en especial que Ishida Ryo lo haya leído, y que le haya gustado ) cuando termina voy a terminar los otros proyectos pendientes que tengo, ya Arahsi me está reclamando.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	6. Capítulo 5

Cuervo

.-.

.-.

Se quedó pensando todo el resto del día, enfurruñado. Hablaba con monosílabas, y eso cuando contestaba algo. A veces porque no estaba escuchando, otras veces porque no quería contestar. Dark recibió el mismo trato, por más que le dijera que lo que pensaba hacer era una locura inútil y peligrosa.

"Ajá. ¿Y vos me hacés caso cuando estás en primer plano y yo te pido que hagas algo?" le contestó Daisuke.

"No sos vos, Daisuke, y esto está empeorando. Te lo digo en serio: no va a funcionar. Y no sólo no va a funcionar, sino que te estás arriesgando demasiado" le dijo Dark.

"No me importa. Si no lo hago, mi conciencia no me va a dejar en paz"

"¿Sos pelotudo o te hacés? Ese Cuervo es capaz de matarte de forma lenta y dolorosa. Ya te lo dijo Hiwatari: puede que vos seas su elegido"

"Pero yo no soy un ser triste, por más que tenga muchas razones para serlo"

"No empecés con boludeces..."

"Comparto mi cuerpo con alguien que no me respeta ni me trata bien, tengo que salir a robar en las noches, mi vida dista mucho de ser tranquila y cada vez que hacés una buena me quitás varios años de vida. No sólo no puedo negarme, sino que entraste en mí sin mi permiso, y manejás mi cuerpo a veces sin importarte lo que yo diga. Además, mi familia espera que yo sea un buen ladrón, y no les importó que yo me negara. Aparte de Riku y de Hiwatari (y el último no tanto) ¿hay alguien a quien le importe por como soy y no por quien quieren que sea?"

"..." el ladrón estaba sorprendido.

-¿Ves? A nadie. Por eso no estés tan seguro, Dark- hizo una pausa y recostó la cabeza en el marco de la ventana de su pieza, en donde estaba sentado –Si hubiera sido mujer, o si hubiera nacido en otra parte, quizás tendría una vida propia, con personas que me quisieran por lo que soy. Y vos tendrías otro cuerpo más dispuesto a dejarse usar, Dark- y habló con su vínculo mental –"Y todavía no sé que es eso de _ser transversal_"

"Es un ser que puede pasar a través de varios seres, que tienen algunas características en común"

"¿Y por qué los Hikari tuvieron mujeres entre sus 'domadores' y los Niwa no pueden?"

"No lo sé, nunca se lo pregunté a los Hikari"

"Y aún no entiendo por qué Hiwatari se puso así. Primero estaba muy nervioso, después estaba tranquilo y a lo último tenía ganas de zarandearlo. Si no salía corriendo, le pegaba"

"Y yo te iba a ayudar, Daisuke"

"No me estás ayudando ahora" el pelirrojo frunció la boca.

Silencio.

"Daisuke, estás muy cambiado. Demasiado. Y empezaste a cambiar desde que vino ése... Cuervo"

"Dijo llamarse Arashi"

"Puede decir muchas cosas, pero nada asegura que lo que diga sea la verdad"

"A ver, entonces, ¿por qué, si vino a anunciarle la muerte a Hiwatari, me "eligió" a mí? ¿Porque mi otro yo tiene alas negras? ¿O por qué otro motivo?"

"Quizás le gustas"

"Pero yo no estoy tan triste como Hiwatari"

"No dije para Cuervo, sino que quizás VOS LE GUSTAS"

Silencio.

Daisuke estaba paralizado, sin saber bien cómo reaccionar. Encajaba, sí, peor la idea no se le había pasado nunca por la cabeza.

-Creo que te subestimé- dijo alguien, afuera.

Daisuke giró la cabeza para ver quién había hablado. Se le había pasado el tiempo y ya era de noche, así que en principio creyó que era una cabeza la que le hablaba. Pero el reconocer a Arashi no lo tranquilizó del todo.

-Pero no puedo dejar que interfieras- levantó su mano, acercándose al pelirrojo.

Daisuke no se quedó quieto, y le agarró la mano antes que lo tocara. El vaivén de las alas de Arashi hacía que subiera y bajara un poco en cada aleteo. Miró su mano, agarrada por Daisuke, y luego lo miró a los ojos.

-Dark no tiene por qué estar en vos-

-No quiero que hagas eso- le dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué?-

-¿A qué viniste? ¿A anunciar una muerte o...?-

-No tengo por qué decírtelo-

-¿Eh?-

Se acercó más, hasta poner la otra mano en el marco de la ventana, y arrimó la cara a la de Daisuke. Al pelirrojo no le gustaba tenerlo tan cerca...

-Entonces, ¿acaso te obligué a sentarte cerca la última vez?-

-¿Cómo?-

"Mierda, Daisuke, pegale en las bolas y que se vaya, déjame a mí..."

-Vos te sentaste solo. Yo no te obligué. Así que no digas que no te gusta, porque no podés disimular frente a Dark, ni frente a mí-

Daisuke tragó saliva y desvió la mirada.

"Carajo, Daisuke, ¡reaccioná!" chilló Dark, al borde de la desesperación.

-¿Viniste acá para anunciarle la muerte a Hiwatari?- le preguntó el pelirrojo, de repente.

-No tengo por qué... –

-Y yo no tengo por qué impedir que Dark te haga pedazos, pero lo hago-

Silencio.

-No siempre es inevitable. Eso sólo sucederá si no pasa otra cosa antes- dijo Arashi después de una larga pausa.

-¿Qué otra cosa debe pasar?-

-Debo encontrar un sucesor-

A Daisuke se le heló la sangre y le dio un escalofrió. Los ojos del Cuervo no combaron de expresión. Dark quería ir a matarlo, pero el pelirrojo no se lo permitió.

-¿Y quién... es?-

-Está frente a mis ojos-

Y desapareció.

.-.

"Daisuke"

Nada.

"Daisuke"

Nada.

"DAI-SU-KE"

Nada.

"¡Joder, ¿te vas a quedar así todo el día! ¡Te dije que era mala idea y no me diste pelota! Ahora afronta las consecuencias"

-Ah, que lindo es saber que te preocupás por mí, Dark- dijo el fin el pelirrojo, levantándose del piso, en donde había estado sentado desde que Arashi había desaparecido –Y en especial en que me ves no como un objeto de tu propiedad, sino como una persona con derecho a seguir vivo-

Dark se calló.

-Vos también cambiaste, Dark. Y no me gusta cómo sos ahora-

"Y a mí tampoco me gusta cómo sos vos ahora"

-Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo en algo-

.-.

Hiwatari no volvió a la escuela, y Daisuke estaba al borde de la desesperación. Eran demasiadas cosas, demasiado juntas, y Arashi no volvió a aparecer. Dark comentó que debía estar con Hiwatari, pero el pelirrojo trataba de no prestarle atención.

Sentía que algo grande se aproximaba, y lo sentía con intensidad. Seguía amaneciendo pálido, y cada vez le tomaba más tiempo volver a su color –y temperatura- habitual. Ya no salían a sus "trabajos": Emiko quería tenerlo cerca, y Kasuke y Daiki revisaban cualquier documento que hablara sobre algo remotamente similar a los Cuervos.

Escondían algo, y Daisuke lo sabía. No tenía pruebas suficientes para decirlo, pero Hiwatari no le había dicho todo. Y en lo que no le había dicho estaba la solución al enigma. El pelirrojo centró todas sus dudas en tres preguntas, que tenían muchas respuestas, pero no podía asegurar que alguna de ellas fuera la correcta. O varias. O ninguna.

Primero: ¿A qué vino el Cuervo?

Segundo: ¿A quiénes afecta?

Tercero: ¿Qué pasará después que todo suceda?

Arashi no apareció en la siguiente semana, y cuando el pelirrojo fue a golpear la puerta de Hiwatari, nadie le abría. No sabía si estaba en su casa o no, y Krad no había vuelto a aparecer. Dark sospechaba que había algo entre Krad y el Cuervo, pero Daisuke no lo creía.

Hasta que vio, por última vez, al Cuervo.

.-.

.-.

Cuando estaba en la facultad, me pasó algo terrible. Perdí algo que me dio una persona que quiero mucho, y no doy más de nervios. Supongo que alguna ordenanza lo habrá encontrado ene l baño de mujeres, pero no sé qué va a hacer con eso: si se lo guarda, lo tira o lo pone en la sección de objetos perdidos. Ruego para que sea la última opción.

También pasó algo bueno: se me ocurrió cómo va a terminar esta historia. En el final va a haber muchas escenas fuertes y no es recomendable que lo lean si no quieren impresionarse en serio: son cosas que en DNAngel no se han visto nunca. Sé que la mayoría no me va a hacer caos, pero están advertidos.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	7. Capítulo 6

Cuervo

.-.

.-.

Daisuke estaba acostado en su cama. Se había asegurado de cerrar bien la ventana y los postigos. Sabía que era primavera y que algo como la nieve no era posible en ésa época del año. Y sabía que, si su habitación hubiera estado llena de nieve, él podría no haberse despertado nunca más.

Así que se quedó quieto cuando abrió los ojos. El frío de su cuerpo le indicaba que estaba pálido de nuevo, y sabía que sus ojos eran negros, al igual que su pelo. Lo había visto en el espejo la primera vez. Dark estaba anestesiado, o algo parecido, porque estaba pero no intervino en todo lo que pasó después.

Daisuke se sentó en su cama y miró a su alrededor. De nuevo el paisaje nevado, entre los escasos pinos que sobresalían de la nieve. No nevaba más, pero la noche sólo era perforada por la luz de la Luna llena, sobre su cama.

Y Arashi estaba frente a él

Su plumaje era más oscuro que la noche misma: era la nada hecha plumas, y su rostro casi no se distinguía de la nieve, hasta que abrió los ojos. A Daisuke ya no le importaba que se acercara, y no se movió, ni siquiera cuando Arashi empezó a caminar hacia él.

-Esta vez me llevaré lo que quiero- dijo el Cuervo, mirando a Daisuke –Parece que aprecias más la vida de Satoshi-

-Eso ya no importa- la misma voz inexpresiva, como Arahsi.

-¿Tenés idea de lo que va a pasar?- levantó una mano y empezó a acariciarle la cara, con un dedo.

-Lo supongo. Vos estás detrás mío por algo más que tu sucesión, ¿o me equivoco?-

-Sos inteligente, me gusta- le abrió la camisa del pijama y empezó a lamerle un pezón.

Daisuke no se apartó: sentir algo frío sobre la piel igualmente fría era una sensación extraña. Debería haber empezado a sentir calor, pero en vez de eso, un frío diferente a cualquier otro empezó a nacer en él, haciendo que se retorciera. Arashi lo sostenía de los costados.

-¿Es que sólo me deseabas?- le preguntó el pelirrojo, entre jadeos.

-No. Hay otras cosas que quiero de vos. Pero antes quiero mostrarte cómo se siente... Algo que no vas a tener en esta vida- Daisuke lo miró, sabiendo lo que iba a decir –Hoy dejarás el mundo que concés-

Le clavó las uñas en los costados, y Daisuke lanzó un grito de sorpresa y dolor. Arashi sabía en dónde tocarlo.

-¿Alguna vez te preguntaste cómo sería hacerlo con Satoshi?- le preguntó el Cuervo mientras empezaba a sacarle los pantalones.

-Nunca pensé en él- jadeo –de ésa manera-

-Pero sabías que tenías doble opción (1)-

-Nunca lo pensé así con él-

Arashi empezó a lamerle los muslos, y Daisuke echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¿Y con Dark?-

-Nunca-

-¿Por qué respondiste tan rápido?-

-Porque él y yo- jadeo más profundo –somos muy diferentes-

Las manos frías del Cuervo tomaron la camisa del pijama y la llevó hasta las muñecas de Daisuke, casi sacándoselas. Acercó su cara a la del pelirrojo y empezó a lamérsela.

-Pero no te estás negando-

-Prefiero hacer esto antes que Satoshi muera porque yo no hice nada-

Arashi lo reclinó sobre la cama, tocándole el trasero y tomándole el pelo de la nuca, pera darle un posesivo beso francés. Y mordió el labio de Daisuke hasta hacerlo sangrar. El pelirrojo no se resistió.

-Después de esto, Satoshi no deberá temer nada de mí-

-Lo sé-

Arashi tomó la camiseta de Daisuke, quien todavía la tenía alrededor de sus muñecas.

-Y a mí no me gusta compartir-

Con movimientos rápidos, ató las muñecas del pelirrojo con la camiseta. Lamentó que la cama no tuviera barrotes, pero el ver la sorpresa en la cara de Daisuke valió la pena. No se esperaba eso.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Poniendo las condiciones. Tómalo o déjalo- el pelirrojo se quedó quieto –Buen chico-

Tomó sus piernas y las abrió, instalándose entre ellas. Empezó a lamerle todo el cuerpo, empezando por el rostro y bajando por el cuello, los hombros, el pecho, el estómago... y allí se detuvo. Daisuke temblaba por el frío, que se hacía más evidente por la saliva de Arashi. Volvió a sus pezones, apretándolos con el pico y lamiéndolos. El cambio de pico a boca se producía en un segundo, como algo natural, y viceversa.

-¿Te gusta?- le preguntó el Cuervo.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Te gusta ser dominado?-

Daisuke lo miró feo, pero no dijo nada.

-Sabía que serías el uke-

No le prestó atención al pene del pelirrojo en ningún momento, por más que estuviera erguido bajo la ropa interior. Tomó las caderas de Daisuke y las levantó, haciendo que el otro pudiera sentir su excitación, a través de las plumas. Plumas que empezaron a desaparecer, absorbidas por el cuerpo del Cuervo, quien ahora estaba desnudo. Y no había nada que lo separara de Daisuke, salvo el calzoncillo, que pronto desapareció.

Tomó su pene y lo dirigió hacia la entrada del pelirrojo. Lo penetró sin prepararlo, sosteniendo su cadera con una mano, para que no se escapara. Daisuke lanzó un grito de dolor, retorciéndose, pero Arashi no paró. Ni las lágrimas ni las súplicas lo pararon, hasta que estuvo dentro de él.

Arashi no quería placer: quería causarle dolor. Apenas terminó de entrar, empezó a moverse, entrando y saliendo. Agarraba con fuerza las caderas de Daisuke para no dejarlo escapar, y sonreía al ver las lágrimas, las expresiones de dolor y los gritos. Cada vez más duro y cada vez más adentro.

Cuando al fin llegó al orgasmo, algo frío se extendió por el interior de Daisuke, golpeándolo en la próstata, haciéndolo llegar al orgasmo casi enseguida. Arashi se retiró de un tirón, haciédole dar un último grito de dolor.

Estaba agotado y dolorido. Arashi había sido cruel con él, y sabía que lo estaba disfrutando. Lamió su sangre y bañó con saliva su ano, pero no volvió a penetrarlo.

-Ah, eso fue muy placentero... Para mí al menos- dijo el Cuervo, sonriendo de forma cruel. Daisuke trataba de no escucharlo.

-Monstruo- logró decir, entre jadeos.

-Oh, me halagas. ¿Sabés? No tengo la obligación de decir siempre la verdad. Y tampoco todo lo que se sabe de mí es cierto. Tu amigo Satoshi no iba a morir. Yo le di una de mis plumas antes de aparecer, aunque él no se dio cuenta. Y mis plumas no sólo cumplen ésa función... –

Tomó al pelirrojo y lo hizo sentarse pegado a él, pecho contra espalda.

-Oh, pero fue algo muy placentero. Debo decir que hasta ahora no he encontrado a alguien que hiciera lo que vos. Pero eso no quita que yo tenga que comer... – Daisuke sintió que empezaba a toser, pero tenía las manos atadas y no podía taparse la boca. Arashi llevó una de sus manos a su boca y se la tapó.

-Oh, y también puedo causar enfermedades. Algunas son tan raras, que no hay cura-

El pelirrojo empezó a toser con más fuerza. Y sintió que algo andaba muy mal. Sentía que algo le volvía, pero no del estómago.

-Una muy interesante hace que empieces a toser sangre en abundancia-

Daisuke sintió cómo su boca se llenaba de un sabor cobrizo, y la llenaba. Intentó escupirla, pero la mano de Arashi no se movió, como si fuera un grillete de hierro.

-Ahora vas a ahogarte en tu propia sangre. Y, después, tomaré a mi sucesor-

El pelirrojo empezó a patalear, tratando de liberarse de las manos del Cuervo. Pero Arashi no lo soltaba, impasible. Daisuke sintió que empezaba a ahogarse, y se desesperó. Pataleó, movió la cabeza y trató de golpear al Cuervo, pero nada servía. Y Arashi lo mantuvo así hasta que dejó de moverse.

Cuando retiró la mano, un chorro de sangre salió de la boca del pelirrojo. Colocó el cuerpo sobre la cama y empezó a desatarlo. Sin apuro. Y cuando estuvo libre, le tocó la frente con la mano. Más por asegurarse que estuviera muerto por ahogarse en su propia sangre que por no causarle dolor.

Empezó a picotear y desgarrar. En una hora y media, dejó un esqueleto sólo unido por los tendones, limpios, como si fueran de porcelana. Se relamió el pico, y las manos, llenas de sangre. Y entonces lo llamó.

-Dark, es hora que despiertes-

El ladrón despertó, sin entender qué hacía ahí. Cuando vio la escena, quiso convencerse que estaba soñando.

-No lo es. Esto es lo que queda de tu domador-

-¡¡¡MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA!-

-Soy un Cuervo. Y vos vas a ser mi sucesor-

-¡¡¡NO JODAS CON ESO!-

Dark trató de golpear a Arashi, pero olvidó que no tenía cuerpo propio. Ni siquiera sentía el aire rozar sus plumas, que habían reaparecido antes de empezar a comer.

-¿De qué te quejás? Ahora vas a poder tener un cuerpo propio-

Dark paró en seco.

-Sólo necesitás una de mis plumas, que reconstruirá tu cuerpo, haciéndolo de nieve y plumas nuevas, a partir de la mía. Después podrás devorar mi cuerpo para vengarte, si eso querés. Y entonces podrás tener un cuerpo independiente de cualquier mandato. Ventaja que Krad no va a tener. ¿Acaso no te di la señal cuando ambos gritaron al unísono? Eso fue por mi causa-

Daisuke lo había sospechado, pero Dark no: el mundo de Arashi estaba dominado por él, y los seres que estaban ahí también. Incluso su voluntad. Además, ¿de qué servía no tener un cuerpo, y ser menos que un fantasma? ¿Acaso así podría derrotar a Krad? ¿Y Emiko? ¿Qué pensaría si, además, lo perdía a él?

Dark debió haberse dado cuenta antes, pero no lo hizo.

Por eso aceptó.

Y ningún Niwa, Hikari, Hiwatari, nadie, se enteró.

.-.

.-.

(1) Entiéndase, es bisexual.

**Shady10**: Me halaga tantos comentarios lindos de vos. Me alegra que te haya atrapado (porque después de este final más de una como que me va a querer pegar) Y es un hecho que Satoshi está enamorado de Daisuke (mirá si no en qué momentos reacciona) Lamento lo de tu llavero de Majin Boo, y espero que esa persona haya entendido... Este capítulo tuvo escenas que pueden no dejar bien parado a Arashi, pero espero que haya satisfecho tus ansias. ¿Y en qué momento Arashi dijo que no podía mentir? Fuiste la que estuvo más cerca de la verdad, te felicito, aunque el modo de "reproducción" es tan horrible como el que mencionaste. Gracias por tus comentarios y por leer.

**Afuchar3**: espero que las palabras en argentino no te hayan impedido entender la historia en los puntos más importantes. Gracias por tus comentarios y por leer.

**Ishida Rio**: OO ¡Sí, Ishida-san me lee! Ah. Fue una sorpresa muy agradable el ver que me dejabas comentarios. Eso de "Darketa" no lo entendí del todo (aunque sí sé lo que significa) Arashi ES un personaje de lujo, porque cobró vida propia y ya no pude controlarlo. Cierto, Daisuke sería un Shinigami tal y como vos decís, si hubiera sido el elegido del cuervo. Y, para serte sincera, me olvidé de Krad y de Towa... Gracias por tus comentarios y por leer.

**LMUndine**, o **Undine**: Espero que esto haya respondido tus interrogantes (si no, decime y yo te los respondo) Gracias por tus comentarios y por leer.

**M. G.**: Espero que no tengas ganas de asesinarme, y que hayas entendido más o menos cómo era la historia de DNAngel. Gracias por tus comentarios y por leer.

**Amazona Verde**: Espero que se hayan aclarado tus dudas. Juro que nunca me había salido un personaje como Arashi (y un personaje mal hecho no es) Creo que a Dark lo engañaron tanto como al resto, y Satoshi está enamorado de Daisuke (es un hecho) porque en principio todos pensaban que iba a ser Daisuke y no Dark el sucesor de Arashi (joder, nunca me había salido un personaje tan perverso y manipulador) No, Satoshi no estuvo, pero bien que lo había pensado (hasta creí que Krad podría ser el sucesor de Arashi) para una relación más "íntima" con Daisuke. Concuerdo con que Satoshi es el más lindo, y Daisuke es el más tierno (y sí, eso sí fue una declaración) Creo que era Wiz, y no Daisuke el que se ahogaba –pero tenía la forma del lindo pelirrojo- Gracias por tus comentarios y por leer.

**Monika**: No me mates, Arashi me obligó... Gracias por tus comentarios y por leer.

**Shiho-Haibara**: hice algunos cambios porque la historia así lo requería (dudo que se hubieran quedado así nomás) Os advertí y aquí lo tenéis: sólo no me maten, Arashi fue el que me obligaba a escribir. Gracias por tus comentarios y por leer.

Este final es muy parecido al del cuento "Cuervo" Escribí el final del capítulo anterior y todo este en menos de una hora, por los sucesos que narré en el capítulo anterior. Les dije que tenía cosas fuertes, así que no se quejen. Yo les advertí.

No me gustó cómo lo trató a Daisuke, ni las decisiones que tomó Dark, pero les juro que Arashi me dictaba al oído. Y me amenazó varias veces si no lo escribía, porque tomó vida propia. Con "Yumesan" me pasó, pero Maris era más amable... Y Arashi es un sádico manipulador, así que tengan cuidado. Es más, él me dictó las cosas de modo que pareciera que Hiwatari iba a morir, y que estaba atrás de Daisuke, y ¡no era así!

Buaaaaa, Dai-kun... Snif, no es justo para vos... Y las cosas que te hizo, sob, perdón... (hasta yo tengo ganas de estrangular a Arashi, si Dark no lo hubiera devorado para ser el nuevo Cuervo)

Ah, y si se preguntan por qué Arashi tuvo sexo con Daisuke es porque a los Cuervos, a diferencia de los vampiros, les disgustan las personas vírgenes, y es tan así que alguien que sea virgen no puede ser un Cuervo. Así que los Cuervos violan a sus sucesores, si son vírgenes, antes de convertirlos. No es porque lo deseara, sino porque tenía el cuerpo compartido con Dark, o sea que, aunque no hubo contacto directo, técnicamente tanto Dark como Daisuke perdieron la virginidad.

Este Fanfic es uno de esos que me vienen de tanto en tanto, cuando tengo una idea causada por un sentimiento o por un suceso específico. Fue uno de los mejores que escribí, aunque no creo que mi estilo vire a este tipo de Fanfics, más oscuros de los que escribí antes. O quizás sí, quién sabe.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


End file.
